Hated by all
by gabbymcg12
Summary: Lily Evans does not know what to expect when she goes to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. But what she does not expect is to be spurned and bullied because of her blood status. Lily is about to give up, until a certain someone comes to the rescue.
1. a new beginning

Disclaimer:** everything but the plot and a few odd characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the famous and rich author. Hopefully you know who she is.**

**A/N this is my first ever fanfiction, so keep that in mind while reading. Im sorry if it sucks.**

Lily could barely suppress a gasp as she looked at the building towering above her small frame. It's high arches and gothic design did not make it feel more inviting. She had been silent on the train for the entire ride, not knowing anyone, but also knowing that no-one wanted to know her.

She carefully stepped into the closest boat, quickly being joined by 4 very loud boys. They did not seem to notice her, as two of them were too busy arguing with each other to notice the small redhead peering at them fearfully from the edge of the boat., and the other two were looking on with excitement and apprehension.

"Sirius Black, you give me back my wand right now you insufferable prick!" Screamed the smaller and thinner of the two.

"Not until you promise to not hex me, James!", said Sirius

"Never! That wand is my property, now give it back!"

" You just don't want to admit that I have you in my power," Sirius scoffed at James

That, it seems, was all that port James could handle, and with a roar he threw himself at Sirius.

An extremely large teacher started to make his way over to them, a scowl fixed on his face. He picked boy boys up by the scruff of their necks as the we're rolling on the bottom of the boat wrestling.

"Boys, boys! I know that you`'ll wanna get to the castle quickly, but that is not gonna happen if yer wrestling all the while. Im Rubeus Hagrid, Proffessor Hagrid to you. Now have a seat and I'll tell yer the rules."

The boys glanced furiously at him before sitting.

"Now I want no funny business, Dumbledore will tell you when you get in, but no heading is allowed, and neither is no rough housing. I expect no more of this while we go to the castle, so off ya go."

With that Hagrid pushed them off the dock. With that the smallest of the boys finally looked away from the boys and turned to Lily. "Hi! I didn't see you there you there, I'm sorry you had to see that, they both have absolutely horrible tempers. I'm Remus Lupin, the tall git over there with the glasses is known as James Potter, the other one as Sirius Black. And this **here** is Peter Pettigrew" he said, pointing to the unfortunate Peter, who at they moment was pushed off the boat by Sirius. Spluttering, Peter resurfaced, face livid and bright red.

"Sirius Black! Get me out of this freezing water!" Screamed Peter

Remus reached behind him and pulled Peter out, sopping wet and shivering.

"Sirius Black, what what on Earth was that for, you git?" Asked Lupin

Luckily for Lily, that was when the boat docked, and she jumped off, spared from hearing more. With one last glance she turned towards castle that would be her home for the next 7 years.

**A/N I know that was really bad and short, but I was pressed for time. Please r&r, flames and criticism accepted. I will not post chapter 2 unless I get two reviews. Please also say whether you want a short chapter every day, or a really long chapter every week or so.**


	2. the sorting hat

**disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything affiliated with it belongs to jk Rowling, not me

The whole of Hogwarts first year awaited McGonnagal in the antechamber with baited breath. She had said that they would be sorted when she returned.

With loud creaking noises, the doors swung open, revealing the great hall. It was huge, and Lily could not believe her eyes, were those _candles_ floating above them? And why was the night sky do perfectly laid out on the ceiling? Lily knew of magic, but, being muggleborn, she had not known what to expect. She would never have expected this.

McGonnagal led them to the front of the hall, and Lily was jostled by the heavy crowds fighting for entrance. Everyone else, it seemed, knew that magic had this kind of capabilities, and were unfazed. A tall man in midnight blue robes stood.

"To our first years, welcome, to our other students, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We will begin with the sorting so, if everyone will sit, we will begin.

With a flourish, McGonnagal removed a long scroll from her robes. She had told them what would be happening in the antechamber, so she was spared from explaining now.

Lily waited anxiously all the way from Abbot, Emma to Edwards, Jason. And then it was her turn. Her knees wobbled as she walked towards the podium, all she really knew that Slytherins had housed many evil wizards. She hoped that she didn't belong there.

She sat down and McGonnagal placed the hat upon her red curls. Then the hat started to whispering to her

_" You are sharp and witty, cunning and strong, Loyal and just, brave and heroic, but where to put you? You who possesses the traits of all houses? But I see dark times in your future, and what you will need to face these is bravery, so I will have to say _GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted out loud, and Lily stood up, placing the hat on the stool.

She made her way over to the table that was clapping for her, beaming proudly. _"Maybe this year will be different from the others, this is a new beginning, a new future, and nothing from my old life can hold me back. For the next year I can start anew, forget what happened. Maybe I can finally have the life I was meant to have."_

**A/N** **sorry about how short this is. I know I said I wouldn't publish chapter two without 2 reviews, but I didn't feel like waiting. For chapter 3 I only need 1 review. Tell me what you think and if I should even continue this story**


	3. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to jk Rowling, not me

A/N chapter three is finally up! :)

* * *

Lily sat in the nearest available seat, which, unfortunately, was right next to a certain James Potter.

She scowled at him as she sat, she didn't have a very high opinion of him after watching brawl on the bottom of a boat. Who would? His friends sat next to him. In just a few minutes they had attracted many people, even older girls were fawning over them. Lily didn't see what all the fuss was about, they were just like any other group of boys, albeit they were pretty good looking.

Remix turned to her, "You're the girl from the boat, I never caught your name." He asked with a quizzical gaze.

"Lily, Lily Evans." She replied, maybe Lupin wasn't all that bad.

But then she heard name that she was very familiar with, although she had no idea he was a wizard.

"Snape, Severus."

Lily gasped in shock, Severus Snape, her best friend since she was just an infant, a wizard? It made absolutely no sense, he not shown any inclination towards magic, but then again, neither had she.

He sat on the stool and she prayed that he would be in Gryffindor. But alas, the hat immediately proclaimed "SLYTHERIN".

"Good, I don't think I could stand it if Snivellus was in our house, his greasy hair is probably contagious." Said a snide voice to Lily`s right. James Potter.

"Shut your mouth Potter, you shouldn't go around insulting people you've never met, at least he isn't a pompous jerk." Lily glared at him. If only looks could kill.

"Whoa" he exclaimed with mock surprise, "Red`s got a temper."

That was all Lily could handle, she slapped him across the face and stormed to another seat, her former seat immediately taken by another scoring female. The last thing she heard while she walked away from them was Sirius voice, "wow, James, you kind of deserved that." She heard the sound of James hand slapping someone, and she smirked to herself. At least this year was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N **_I was really happy to get your reviews, same as last time, one review and you get chapter 4._

_Mijo. ~ I hope this chapter answered your question, the for your review._

_Lady Loophole, the for the review, tell me what you think about chapter 3_

_Over and out, my minions, over and out_


	4. the hidden corridor

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I only own the plot and a few odd characters._

* * *

Lily rushed to her first class, transfiguration, right from breakfast. She knew she would probably be early, but that wasn't a bad thing on the first day when many people get lost. She was making her way up the staircase, when, all of a sudden, it began to move.

Lily was very confused, yesterday, when the perfect had led her to the common room, nothing even remotely like this had happened. Either this was a freak accident , or yesterday was just a lucky day. It didn't really matter either way, as there was no one in the corridor to ask anyway.

The staircase turned away from the transfiguration wing, towards one she had bot seen before.

Finally, with a loud groan, the staircase stopped moving and Lily got off into the unknown corridor. It was very dusty, and obviously not used by students, but there was four sets of footprints embedded in the dust, and they looked as though it had been disturbed recently. Lily made her way down the hallway, carefully stepping in the footsteps so as not to be noticed.

As she walked, she noticed something peculiar, the footprints only headed in one direction, which meant that whoever had made them was still in there.

Lily, looked around her and wondered what this hallway might have been used for. It probably wasn't for classrooms, as there was no desks or anything.

"Maybe it was were the teachers used to live?" she wondered questioningly. _  
_

The rooms were small, but the teachers wouldn't be expected to have master suites.

The sound of voices interrupted her musings. "Hey Padfoot! After we are done with Snivellus, maybe we should prank Red. She seems to know him, and she doesn't have any friends to protect her anyways." Camera familiar voice from around the corner. James Potter.

"No, Prongs, mate we don't know that they are friends , maybe she was just being nice, and you needed to hear what she said to her, she was just trying to remind you that you are not gods gift to the world." That was Lupin, she wondered what they were doing here, it was time for class. But then again, what was she doing here?

"Jesus Moony, it's like your in love with the girl," at that Lily blushed profusely, "you won't let us prank her and you defend her all the time. What's up with you, next you'll be saying Snape doesn't deserve our hate." Ughhh, Sirius Black, Potter's sidekick, they were never seen in public without eachother.

"I am not in love with her," Lupin said with an affronted tone, _was it really that horrifying? _"I just feel that she has done nothing to deserve our hatred."

Just then Lily fell forward, gasping as the suit of armor in front of her made a loud clanging noise.

"What was that?" James intoned suspiciously. She heard their footsteps get closer and closer until she could see their leather-clad feet.

* * *

**A/N: **_I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. I also added a Divergent reference in there, review if you find it. ;) tell me what you think. One review for chapter five, as always. Criticism is appreciated, as long as it helps me improve my writing. By the way, I need characters, so if you want, fill out the following form and PM it to me._

_First name?_

_Last name?_

_Gender?_

_What does your character look like?_

_Characteristics?_

_Attitude(mean, nice, bratty, etc.)?_

_How to wear hair(if female)?_

_Does the person play or aspire to play quidditch?_

_Forte(transfiguration, herbology, care of magical creatures)?_

_blood status?_

_House?_

_Friends?_

_Love Interest?_

_Are they popular or picked on?_

_I need ugly people, too, not just beautiful popular girls. Don't be afraid to make your person be mean, and I need people with different houses, not Gryffindor full of people and every other house empty_

_~gabby_


	5. the race to the common room

I held my breath as they got closer and closer to my hiding spot, knowing that I didn't have much time. I wracked my brain, trying to think of a way out of this. Then it hit me, it was way above my level and it might not work, but it was better than being found out.

I slowly raised my wand, mentally chanting the spell I read about in my charms book, it would make a loud noise and light up wherever I pointed it. I settled on the suit of armor across the hall and cast it. My heart falling when nothing happened.

Then there was a blinding flash of light and very loud noise, the boys falling over as they backed away. I took that as my opportunity to slip away from the scene unnoticed. I ran away as fast as I could, panting and clutching a stitch in my side by the time I finally reached the portrait hole.

"Hickory bark" I commanded, gasping after each word. I walked in, stopping, astonished, as I saw the Mauraders already seated by the fire, talking animatedly.

They had beat me here! How?! I had a head start on them and I sprinted, but they all beat me here and by a lot.

"Hey Evans! What are you looking at?" I flushed, only now realizing that I had been staring at the Mauraders while I was lost in thought. I turned away, producing my wand from inside my robes and summoned my bag.

As I bent over, intent on my paper, I could feel Potter's eyes on my back, but, strangely, I didn't mind as much as I should have.

Was I starting to like James Potter?!

* * *

**A/N**

_I switched Pov during this chapter, sorry about that, I wrote it in first person instead of third, from now on I will switch between the two, and I will try to remember to denote it. Sorry I was gone for so long. I had major writers block, I helped write a chapter for someone else's story, almost no one ever reviews, and to top it all off school started. I am not trying to excuse myself. I am really sorry to everyone who reviewed, I will try to retire the next one sooner. Thanks to Lady Loophole for sticking with this story, you are awesome. I would love new reviews. Thank you to anyone who submitted a character, I will try to incorporate them soon. If you want to add a character, copy and paste this to your review and fill it out._

_First and last name:_

_Gender:_

_House:_

_Wand:_

_Personality:_

_Fears:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Friends(please pick people from the reviews, or I can pick some for you):_

_Enemies(same as above):_

_Hair color:_

_Eye color:_

_Forte(charms, transfiguration, etc.):_

_Height:_

_Size(thin, muscular, etc.):_

_Attitude:_

__ (\_/) review to help bunny

(° °)

()_()


	6. dormitory

**_A/N:_**_ I didn't get a single review after the last chapter, but maybe that was because all I did was write over the A/N, I'm still going to post a new chapter anyways, but if you have not read last chapter I suggest doing so._

* * *

_3rd** person POV**_

Lily finished her studying quickly, and, feeling confident about her exams, she went to the dormitories. Little did she know what was coming next.

Lily opened the door slowly, reading as she did so. So fully engrossed in her book, she failed to notice the large bucket of slop suspended from the doorway. She stepped over the threshold and was barrages by green flop, covering everything. She silently thanked that she had left her essays in the common room.

She glanced around for the culprit, green eyes murderous. Finally she saw a sign, something that may not have been recognisablesible to another student. A small ring with three words engraved on it:

_Toujours Pur_

Sirius Black.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know that was ridiculously short, but I have to babysit,So I will upload another chapter tonight_


	7. Small acts of revenge

**Lily POV:**

I pulled out my wand, quickly muttering a spell to siphon off most of the slop. I changed into new robes as fast as I could and stepped back into the hall. I beard quiet stickers coming from a tapestry to my right.

I smiled maniacally and crept over to it, not making a sound. I carefully removed my wand from my boot and raised, going over possible spells in my mind. Finally my mind lit upon one. I yanked back the curtain, raised my wand and yelled _"duro temerarium"._ Smiling in satisfaction as he erupted into boils, I backed away, turning the corner before either boy noticed who jinxed them.

I would love to show him that he can't mess with me, but pulling a prank on the marauders is asking for it. No, it was better to be smart and not reveal myself.

I heard Black swearing profusely behind me as I cautiously opened the dormitory door, checking for traps before entering. Luckily (for him) Sirius had not set up any more traps.

I climbed into bed, pulling the curtains around me as I got into bed. I would need all the rest I could get if I was going to pass my exams tommorow.

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter was short as well, but I will try to post ANOTHER one later tonight, I just wanted to post a new chapter. Thank you to anyone who submitted a character, they should be appearing soon. Thanks to Hictoothisnumber2 and anyone else who reviewed. It means a lot to me. One more thing, if you have not seen this look up Downton abbey sings what makes you beautiful on YouTube, it's cool._

__()_()

(° °)

()_()


End file.
